


Faith

by sambuclay



Category: Critical Role
Genre: M/M, friendship is truth truth is friendship, script, short idea, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambuclay/pseuds/sambuclay
Summary: They talk about feelings and is soft.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Fjordclay, Teahaw - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i just get ideas that i need to put into writing, they don't have to go anywhere, they are just soft, and it's easier if I write them in a sort of script form. haha anyway, if you are reading this, i hope you enjoy it :)

_SCENE: Fjord and Cad alone sitting next to each other, meditating to the Wildmother._

\---

 **CADUCEUS:** Fjord, I need to confess something to you... now that everything seems so uncertain, it feels ridiculous to hold this to myself...

 **FJORD** looks at him with a nod waiting for him to continue.

 **CADUCEUS:** ... I always have felt a bit lonely, even though my family is good and big, at times I felt in the middle of nowhere... I wanted to find a person who made me feel it was okay to leave home, to make me feel safe and take risks, someone who would understand me, and would let me be by their side, and they would be by my side. The group... they all make me feel those things, but when I look back at the sentiment of what I longed... I think that person is you.

 **FJORD** looks at him quietly listening.

 **CADUCEUS:** I was lost, I was looking for a friend, and I found you all, I found you. However, I see us differently, is not romance though... (he sort of reassures him with a chuckle trying to not be misunderstood) I think we are connected spiritually... You are part of myself, part of my life... you changed, you grew, and I learned with you... (pause) I wasn't sure how to put this in words but what I mean is that I care for you, you are very important to me... (pauses to think) I always had this connection to the Wildmother, she was the source of calmness and reassurance I needed when I felt lost... I have always identified that belief with family... and I decided to share that with you, Fjord. The highest expression of my love is faith, and there is no other person I believe in more than you. 

**FJORD** looks at him with a half shy smile and put his hand on Cad's shoulder. Cad smiles.

 **CADUCEUS:** I suppose what I want to say is that I hope we can stay in each other's lives as long as they last.

 **FJORD:** Ducy... (pause) Are you really asking me to stay by your side? Do you even doubt it? (trying to find his words) I- You are the one who made me be- who made me wanted to be better, you changed my life, you made me want to change my life... that night when I threw the sword into the lava I asked for you, I didn't look for anyone else, because I knew you would be there with the words I needed to hear, with the strength I was too afraid to ask for... and you where there for me without question... I said that you inspired me and I meant it, I don't think I would be where I am without you... (he touches the medallion of the wildmother he wears) I took this oath to the wildmother, but really i took an oath to you. You are part of me too.


End file.
